Love Don't Run
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: One drunken night leads to something that could ruin Eric's career and friendship with the team forever. Especially when a new case drags up old memories. Slash. Mpreg. Granger/Eric. FtmEric. Rated T/M.


**A/N Hi! This is my first NCIS LA story. :)**

 **WARNINGS: FTM-Eric. Which means Female To Male. A person who is born female but mentally registers as male. In short; Transgender. This will also be pre-slash/slash. !** _Granger/Eric_ **! In later chapters; Mpreg, transgender bashing, OC (only short appearances) etc**

Love Don't Run. Chapter 1: One Drunk Night...

It was supposed to be a fun night. In some rights; it was. It was the first time in ages, well, the first time ever, that Eric (and everyone else) had all gone out. Even Hetty. The elder of which brought Nell along with her, and Eric is sure Sam had cracked a joke about him drooling over his best friend.

They had all gone to a Bar to celebrate closing a tough case; Eric, Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Hetty. And Eric will admit that he had a few too many. By a few, he means way more than what he should ever have had – but he was trying to impress the other guys. He regretted it, of course.

Especially when a certain someone showed up. Everyone had been surprised. Even Hetty was shocked.

"Hello everyone," he had greeted while unbuttoning his suit jacket. Taking a seat, he ordered a simple drink.

"This should be interesting." Callen quickly remarked to Sam who gave a knowing smirk.

And that's when everything got a bit blurrier for Eric. The last thing he remembered was making out with someone in a lift while trying to undress them.

Then…he woke up…and he wasn't alone.

Eric wasn't sure how it happened. In fact, he wasn't even completely sure that it _had_ happened. Especially between them. That is…if anything had happened between them last night. Yet with the current feeling of his body, Eric was quite positive that something had happened between them.

And he was trying not to freak out.

The sandy blonde was sitting up on a strange bed, in an even stranger place that appeared to be a five plus star hotel room, which he would not be able to afford in his wildest dreams.

He was clutching tightly onto a thick, puffy white blanket that was covering a bed worthy of a King – and it was also covering up Eric's very nude form. With shaky hands and unsteady breathes, he slowly grabbed his pair of somehow cracked glass' and slide them onto his face.

If he had a god that he believed in then he was currently preying to them that the person who was next to him in a deep slumber, was not the person who was actually lying next to him. It just couldn't be. Could it?

 _'No. No way.'_ Eric thought. _'Nell and me just went to a hotel room to sleep off the drinks…that's all. There's no way that it's HIM!'_

Slowly peering round, Eric physically flinched in fear and a little shock that his eyes had not been lying to him.

The being next to him was most certainly NOT Nell.

"Oh no, no, no, no~" He chanted in an almost un-hear-able whisper as to not wake the other. "This can't be happening!"

Quickly, but carefully, Eric crawled out of the covers and made his way around the room (knocking into anything that could make a loud noise because - well, it's Eric) picking up all of his (now) slightly torn clothes. Every piece of fabric was scattered.

In the end Eric was left with his top, jeans and trainers – his boxers were nowhere to be found.

Like a ninja, as in tripping over his own feet, Eric caught himself and looked back at the bed. Thankful to find the person there was still sleeping soundly. Sighing in relief, the young male bolted it for the door and ran out without looking back – the door closing by itself…

* * *

It was Monday. Two days had passed since Eric had woken up lying naked next to another person who was also naked. He closed his eyes and tried not to remember the other, but it was hard, especially when all he saw was the others warm body against his own-

Eric didn't know whether to be afraid that something may have actually happened between them…or afraid that the idea of something happening between them didn't leave a bad taste in his mouth.

He was still kind of freaking out over it.

"Morning!"

Nell gave her usual cheery hello and Eric will not admit that it made him jump out of his chair.

"I didn't do anything!" He replied without thinking only to get confused eyes lock onto his own.

Nell gave a quirky smile. "Okay…I never said you did do anything..."

Pausing, Eric took time to think over his next move. "Yeah…totally… I just…never mind."

He felt his face flush in embarrassment as his best friend sat down next to him.

They typed away like they normally did – finishing a report over a case they had finished on the Friday which had led to the celebration and…it also led to other things…

"So," Nell started all too innocently. "What happened with you and Granger-?"

"Wha-?! N-nothing happened between me and Granger, why would you even suggest that something did? I mean it's not like we did something together-"

"…Eric…" Nell tried but her attempt to capture the blonde's attention was a failure.

"Seriously, why would you ask such a question? Wait! Did Granger tell you something? What did he tell you?"

"Eric!"

Finally, the nerdy male stopped talking and turned to his partner. "He took you home, right? You were really, like seriously, drunk out of your mind. So he said he would take you home. Granted, I think he had a few as well…" This time she was the one to trail off with her words.

"Of course!" Eric agreed a bit too eagerly. "That's exactly what happened."

"You're acting weird," she stated but simply rolled her eyes. "Then again, you wouldn't be Eric if you didn't act weird."

Grabbing a pile of papers, Nell pushed back her seat and stood up. "I'm going to go over these with Kensi, see you in a bit."

With that, she waded out of the room.

Eric, who hadn't bothered to watch her leave, sank down deeper into his chair and placed his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen to him? After everything he has been through? All he could do now was hope that the other didn't remember the night they had shared together –

A hand suddenly clasped down against the desk Eric was sitting at. A warm breath kissed his neck and sent a shiver down his spine. His hands slipped from his face and from the corner of his eyes he saw who had interrupted his thoughts.

Not bothering to even look at the younger male; Granger was leaning down and whispered gently into his ear.

"…I believe these belong to you..."

A pair of dark green boxers with yellow cartoon figures fell into Eric's lap.

The blonde was frozen. He didn't even move when he heard Granger leaving the room.

Great...

Just great.

 **Poor Eric, and to think that's only the beginning of his troubles. :(**

 **Well. If you guys want more then please review. If no one does then I'll eventually get round to removing this or just not updating. It's up to you ;)**


End file.
